1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trash cans and vacuum cleaners and, more particularly, to a combination trash can and vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art does not teach a combination trash can and vacuum cleaner, the subject matter of the instant invention. However, it does teach vacuum cleaners combined with other items such as, for example, a decorative plant base, a kitchen cabinet, an ash bucket and a mobile workstation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,013 to Lopes, teaches a combined decorative plant base and vacuum cleaner for use in hair cutting salons. The device consists of a vacuum cleaner hidden inside the base of a box-like container that also serves as a decorative plant base. The device allows for in-room storage of a vacuum cleaner in an aesthetically pleasing manner. A user of the device removes hair from a salon floor by sweeping the hair to an opening at the base of the device from where the hair is vacuumed into a storage container.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,177 to Robinson, teaches an under-cabinet vacuum with an intake vent positioned at floor level. With the device, debris can be swept under the overhang of an under-counter kitchen cabinet and vacuumed into a collection bin. Thus, both of the devices taught by Lopez and Robinson incorporate vacuums hidden within structures displayed in plain sight, thereby providing access to a vacuum without the typical lifting and carrying associated with a conventional vacuum, while at the same time avoiding the unpleasing visual aspect of storing a conventional vacuum in plain sight. However, neither of the devices taught by Lopes or Robinson can also serve as a trash can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,947 to DeCosa et al., teaches an ash bucket and vacuum combination in which the bucket is connected to a vacuum cleaner via a hose. The bucket is also attached, via a vacuum hose, to a hand-held dustpan. Ash from a fireplace can be shoveled directly into the bucket using the dustpan or can be swept into the dustpan and then vacuumed through the hose into the bucket. From the bucket, ash can then be vacuumed into a vacuum cleaner. Although well suited for cleaning a fireplace, the device is not suited for use as a combination trash can and vacuum cleaner, particularly in a home or office setting where its appearance would be inconsistent with typical home or office furnishings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,768 to Kelly teaches a mobile workstation with an integrated vacuum cleaner. The workstation is mounted on wheels and provides a level work surface and cabinet space for storing tools and equipment. However, although useful for cleaning offices and rooms, the device is not useful as a trash can nor is it appropriate for storage in plain sight within a home or office.
Consequently, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a trash can/vacuum combination solving the aforementioned problems is desired.